Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 3
by Storm summer
Summary: This is number three and remember to vote.


**My apologies for not posting a chapter you know how life can be but i will do my best to oost three chapters next week and if I'm lucky 4.**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I felt soft large skin on my body i woke and saw that Lucy was on my left arm with Lissana on my leg and on my righy side it was Erza on my arm and Mirajane on my leg.

Hahahaha i should punish them for the lack of breakfast and no blow job. But last night ti good... maybe a slap woukd do. Said Natsu as he struggles out of them and did as he said and gave a burn3hard slap on there fat asses.

Oh oh Hey master like good morning. Said Lucy dumbly.

Yeah do you line need a blow job. Said Erza as she wanted to pleasure her master... and wanted a drink.

As nice as that sounds we need to get to business. I need you girls to act like yourselfs and tey to lore in girls for me. It be easier for hot springs but i need more girls to get the other's to agree.

Lucy, Erza since your new i want Juvia and Levy to come by before happy comes back tomorrow. Lisanna, Mirajane you stay for awhile so we can fuck. Siad Natsu horny for some bitches.

Aww but master we wanted "Slap" Said Erza as she was slap in the face bu her master. As much as it hurt... a part of her was pleased and wet.

I give the orders around her so help Lucy get the flaty and stalker to suck my cock. Said Natsu not wanting to hear anything from her. He was in charge of the relationship.

After that the girls went to look out for the blunett's to join this... let's face it it's a cult.

After they were gone the strauss sisters got. to business

Hahaha i like can't wait to suck you master hahaha Said Lissana as she qas ready for sperm.

Yeah hopefully we like get preggers hahaha. Said Mirajane wantwanting to have his babies.

Natsu than were to start i know Mirajane put your white pussy on my face. Lisanna ride my dick and make out with each other. Said Natsu getting ready for the fucking.

And a fucking it was as Lisanna got on top of her master yelling until her sister put her thoung inside her as her pussy was being eaten. Lisanna felt her insides molding into her master's cock and you can see his buldge on her flat stomach.

And Mirajane was feeling her pussy eating with her thoung was inside her. It wasn't as good as his dick but she was grateful and th way she and her sister's pit thete thoung in each other fighting for dominance. Mira was winning but she still knows her place her mouth and everything esle belong to her God.

After four minutes Natsu cummed into Lissana as she felt truly complete the reason she has become a full blown bimbo. As in she was a bog Dum dum the only thing on her mind was looking sexy and fucking more specifically her God worshiping him in any way. She'll shop foe the sexiest and sluties clothes for her master she'll be completely nacked in public of he wanted her to. As for her Guild she can't even remember there names all she cares about os her master.

Hahaha how dose it feel to like ha e all that jizz. Said Mirajane with a dumb smile.

Hahaha i like feel totally good. Mmm can i like have more hahaha. Said Lissana as she completely lost herself to becoming a Bimbo.

And some how Natsu new he new that the girl he grow with was no longer sqeet and innocent she was a bimbo and he was happy.

Alright Mira on all fours and twerk that ass. Said Natsu wanting to do the same for Mira.

Like ok Said Mira as she actually shaked that fat ass and was the most beautiful thing Natsu saw and couldn't help but eneter than and there.

So he rammed that cock into her ass hard making her scream loud and proud.

Natsu began to pull her hair and ask Lissana for something.

Liss thoung your sister to shut her up. But first remember Mira everybody only cares about your looks so shut the fcuk up. Said Natsu as he went back to fucking her ass and using her hair as reams.

Mirajane was a a world of pleasure even Natsu's degrading comment filled her with pleasure. She loved to tease people with her looks. But now she'll stay sexy for her God there qas a reason why she had this body and it was to pleasure him and him only. She was once agin enjoying the thound match again with her sister.

After 5 minutes and 20 seconds of this pleasure. Natsu pulled Mira that it made her back bend a little and making her squeal and Lissana whining a little.

Now for the finnish Whispered Natsu as he cummed through her ass making her scream and loving everything truly feeling her purpose in life. And that was to shop for a lot of sexy and sluty clothes to impress her master and give him lots of sex and babies. She even became a dum dum not like she needs brains when she has big boobies. Mirajane has completely lost her mind into Bimboness. And Natsu some how knew.

Hahaha so all i need is to have sex three times and they become true bimbos. But to make sure. Liss, Mira what do you girls feel like doing to your bodies.? Said Natsu seeing of this was true.

Like we totally need a tan and some make up. Said Mira as she wanted to look more sexy.

Yeah and like we need to do some shopping. Said Lissana agreeing with her sister.

Hahaha i already had sex twice with Lucy and Erza just one more round they'll become my complete bitches. Can't wait for the rest. Said Natsu wanting to stick his dick in the other girls from his guild and the others.

Alright dress up and fuck off i have some training and eating to do. Said Natsu as he wanted to become stronger still.

Ok like we can go shopping for some new clothes sis. Said Mira wanting some new clothes.

Like totally i want some new booty shorts and short skirts to show off my legs and ass hahaha. Said Liss wanting to do just that.

And so they did and the day went on until the night for Juvia's anf Levy's turn.

**Ok that's a rap what do you guys want after that.? maybe some Loli's or a milf.?**


End file.
